


The many faces of Tapping, part sixteen: Detective Burns

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [16]
Category: amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part sixteen: Detective Burns

 

Credit: PSD coloring _Reincarnation_ by [marioantonio23](https://www.deviantart.com/marioantonio23/art/PSD-10-Reincarnation-502649000?offset=0#comments)

Credit: PSD coloring _Why I Should Be Sad_ by [William-BR](https://www.deviantart.com/william-br/art/PSD-37-Why-I-Should-Be-Sad-562801939)


End file.
